Episode 7932 (13th August 2012)
Plot Gary offers to lend Chesney his van for as long as he needs it, Chesney and Katy are thrilled. Mary calls in The Kabin and announces that she's moving to pastures new. Norris tries to talk her out of it but Mary won't be deterred. Amy chats excitedly to Ken and Deirdre about how much she's looking forward to living with her mummy and daddy again. Steve kisses Michelle in the street and is horrified to realise that Amy witnessed the kiss. Amy tells Michelle how Steve promised Tracy they were going to be a happy family again. Michelle's furious. Eva enters the Rovers with Rob, clearly loved-up. Stella's pleased for her. Katy and Chesney ask Izzy and Gary to be Godparents to Joseph. Their delight is tinged with sadness, realising that they'll never have a child of their own. Steve explains to Michelle how Tracy's got the wrong end of the stick but with her being so ill, he hadn't the heart to upset her. Michelle insists that he puts her straight. Norris tells Roy and Hayley about Mary's plans to leave. Hayley blames herself and explains to Roy how Mary had designs on him. Roy's disbelieving. Roy takes a call from the hotel in Malvern apologising for the room mix-up and offering him a complimentary dinner for two. Hayley feels awful as she'd suspected Mary of fabricating the whole thing. Karl begs Rob for a job at the factory and Rob offers him a job in packing and delivering. Karl's delighted. At Anna's suggestion, Gary and Izzy consider adopting a child. As Tracy witters on about where they'll live, Steve blurts out that he just wants to be on his own. Deirdre explains that Amy saw Steve kissing Michelle but he asked her to keep it a secret. Tracy's incensed. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Karl Munro - John Michie *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Intensive care treatment room and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle tells Steve that Tracy needs to know the truth about their relationship; Mary announces that she is leaving; and Chesney and Katy ask Gary and Izzy to be Joseph's godparents. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,330,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2012 episodes